


come back

by hamillover4life



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anger, F/M, Murder, Sadness, Worry, fake suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamillover4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/gifts).



“Eliza please, ELIZA NO!” 

“I'm sorry alexander I can't live here anymore”

“Please, don't”  eliza was about to leave the house when there daughter came in

“Mommy what's going on?”

“Nothing sweety mommy just has to go out for a bit, go back to bed?”

“What's wrong with daddy?”

“Nothing angie he is just over reacting.”

“But he is crying.” angie walked over to alex, “whats wrong papa?”

“N-nothing s-sweety, c-can y-you go get your brother?”

“Of course daddy!”

Angie ran off

“What do you think you are doing!”

“Philip needs to know”

Eliza came over and slapped alex across the face, 

“Why, you need your son to fight your battles for you? You pathetic”

“Mom?” phillip was standing in the doorway, “what are you doing?”

“Oh pip let me explain-”

“Why did you hit dad?”

“Pip let you don't understand-”

“Why would there be a good reason to hit dad?!” philip was getting angry 

“Is that why he was crying when angie came down or was there another reason?”

“Pip-”

“TELL ME MOM!”

Eliza sighed

“I am leaving your father”

“W-what why?”

“I can’t do this anymore pip-”

“Philip.”

“Philip i can’t be his babysitter, I am his wife not his mom!”

“If you think that angie and I are ,living with you-”

“You have no choice I won your custody, you will live with me during the week and you father will get one weekend per month”

“Mom why?”

“You safer with me son, your father is unpredictable and crazy.”

“You just hit him!”

“There is no use in arguing philip, pack your and angie's things we are leaving tonight”

“I will never forgive you!” then philip ran away crying 

“I hope you happy, this is your fault if you weren't so pathetic and useless I wouldn’t have to leave tearing this family apart.”

“Please come back”

“Call me when you learn to take care of you self” 

Then eliza left the house, coming back 4 hours later to pick up the children 

“Goodbye dad please take care of yourself, text and call me everyday.”

“I will philip I love you.”

“Where are we going daddy?”

“On a long vacation!”

“Really where are we going!”

“You and pip are going up state new york to grandpa’s, but i will be staying at home.”

“Awww why”

“Mommy and I are no longer together.”

“What do you mean?”

“We are not married anymore sweety.”

“But why?”

“I don't know ask mommy, I will see you soon love you.”

“Love you too daddy!”

She and philip gave him a hug and he started sobbing

“Children it's time to go, goodbye hamilton.”

They all got in the car and drove away, alex just crumbled to the ground and start sobbing, he decided to not tell any of his friends he will deal with this on his own. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Pip: dad you okay you haven’t called in a while, are you okay me and angie are worried about you. Is john, laf or herc helping you out?**

 

Philip was getting worried he hasn't heard for him father in a couple days he decided to text his father's friends

 

**Pip: hey everyone have any of you talked to my father lately?**

 

**laf: no mon amie why is something wrong?**

 

**John: no pip what happened?**

 

**Herc: nah dude is alex okay?**

 

**Pip: you don't know?**

 

**John: know what?**

 

**Laf: pip what happened?!**

 

**Pip: my mother left him like three weeks ago, he started texting me everyday but each day it was less and less, he was supposed to have angie and I for the weekend but told my  mother he wasn’t able too. I haven’t heard from him in 4 days.**

 

**John: i'm on my way to his house now**

**Laf: herc and i are lost on our way, we will find him john don’t worry, knowing him he probably lost his phone**

 

**Pip: thanks guys**

 

John laf and herc all got there at the same time, 

“Guys I have a bad feeling about this”

“Stay positive petit turtle”

They walked up to the door, herc knock and they waited for it to open nothing he knocked again they heard someone yell from what sounded like upstairs

“I'M COMING” they then heard a bunch of thumbs like something fell down the stairs, a couple seconds later the door opened 

“Hello?”

“Alex are you okay you look terrible” alex had large black bags underneath his eyes, his hair was a mess, the was so skinny you can see every bone in his face, john looked at alex’s selves that was slightly up and he saw blood trickled down it before alex pulled the sleeve down

 

**John: alex is cutting himself again, he had fresh scars on his wrist nad I could see blood fall down his wrist**

 

**Laf: okay we need to make sure he is taking hiv meds**

 

**Herc: I will look for all his razors**

 

“What do you guys want?”

“Alex what happened you look like hell”

“I just got back” alex let out a small laugh

“Petit lion this is not the time for jokes why didn’t you tell us she left you?”

“I need to figure this out on my own, so if you excuse me-” alex was about to close the door but laf stepped in the way “no you aren’t”

“Ugh why won’t you leave me alone, I thought eliza did but I was wrong so why should you?”

“Alex he you been taking you medicine?”

“No”

“Why?”

“Don’t feel like it”

“Alex-”

“I take them in sad and I don’t and I'm sad so there's really no difference-”

“Alex what about the schizophrenia?”

“Notta”

“Have you been drinking?”

“Yes”

“How much?”

“I don’t know i drink till I pass out”

“Alex…”

“Have you been cutting again?”

“Yup”

“ALEXANDER HAMILTON!”

“Alex why?”

“It's the only thing that i can control it reminded me I am just like everyone else” then alex slammed the door in there faces

“Alex please let us help you!”

“I know you're only doing this because philip asked you too!”

“Alex please let us in!”

“No!”

“Alex please let us in!” there was no response

“Guys I have a spare key at my house”

“Go hurry”

John came back fifteen minutes later they unlocked the door to hear nothing, they walked throughout the whole house, 

“ALEX!” there was no response, they walked up stairs.

“ALEX ANSWER US!”

There was still no response, they walked into alex’s room it reaches of alcohol vomit and blood

“Alex?” they walked into the closet, john turned on the lights and screamed.

“No..” alex’s body was hanging from the coat racks but a rope


	3. Chapter 3

“No..alex why” laf stone faced too out his phone and dialed a number 

“Who are you calling?” john said through tears 

“Hello angie cna I speak to your mother?....hello elizabeth, I would like to know why you left alexander….well that's what you sign up for when you marry someone, you just happen to marry a man who was a little more dependent….oh you noticed my usage of the tenses...yes he is, he stopped taking him meds, would drink till he passed out and started cutting himself….oh and did I mention that he never told usn ya philip had to because he stopped returning his calls and text, and now alexander hamilton the man you loved and left is now hanging from the ceiling in the closet you both once shared...I hope your happy” he hung up and broke down in tears

They just sat in the living room crying not wanting to touch alex’s body after about two hours there was pounding on the door. John opened it to see philip and eliza, philip ran to john gave him and hug and cried 

“hello elizabeth” 

“Where is here?” she seemed to be holding back tears

“In your closet upstairs” philip let go of john and ran upstairs, after a couple seconds philips screams filled the house it pained john. He just kept staring and eliza


	4. Chapter 4

Philips pov

Philip turned the corner and entered there parents old bedroom, it smelled horrible. He opened the closet door, he couldn’t help but scream when he saw his father's body hanging from the ceiling, gray life less. But the second he screamed his father's head shot up and looked at philip

“Pip” he lifted his hands up and untied the rope he fell to the ground

“D-dad?”

“Shhh calm down pip im alright im not dead”

“B-but why?”

“I have been getting threats from someone, saying that they are going to kill me. So me your mother and the president made a plane that she will leave take you and your sister and I will ‘kill’ myself, I was planning to stay and the white house till we figure out who was sending those threats.”

“W-what?!”

“Pip, your mother and I are not getting a divorce we love each other so much nothing could change that, I would never kill myself even if she did leave me there is no way I could leave you and angie I love you two too much.”

“W-why didn’t you tell anyone else about the plan?”

“I could be anyone, jefferson, burr, aunt peggy, john, laf, herc, or it could be someone we don’t know.”

Philip tired to comprehend what was happening, he nodded and looked up at his father

“S-so your not dead?”

“No” philip lunged into a hug and cried into his father's shoulder which was weird since he was like a foot and half taller than his father. Philip help his father back onto the ceiling and walked down stairs forcing himself to cry.

“Pip how are you”

“W-why…”

“I know its okay.” laf was holding a crying philip and someone knocked on the door

“Oh hello aaron!” eliza said confused

“I heard hamilton killed himself.”

“Yes I am afraid so.”

“What a shame”

“I'm sorry I don’t mean to be rude but why are you here?”

“To pay my respects of course, he is my oldest friend.”

Philip got confused at the usage of ‘is’ only three other people know his father is still alive 

“That's why we have funerals”

“I know but I will be in england for the next three months.”

“And why is that?”

“Personal business” 

“I guess you can go up-” there a thud upstairs and  the sound of a window breaking

“What the?” they looked outside and saw his father jump out of a window and start running

“Shit” burr said to himself, he started running after him and philip knew what was happening, philip ran after burr, so did everyone else. His father didn't get that far he did just jump out a window.

“HAMILTON STOP RUNNING!”

Like some invisible force his father tripped and fell, 

“Good now hold still” he raised his gun and pointed it at alex


	5. Chapter 5

“AARON STOP-” his mother's yells were cut off but a gun shot, buy the time everyone open their eyes again burr was in a car and driving away. They all rush towards his father who was slowly bleeding out, he coughed up blood. 

“E-eliza..”

“Yes my love?”

“I'm sorry we couldn’t get to spend my last few day together. And that i-i relied so much on you.”

“D-don’t talk like  that a-alex you a-are going to be okay”

“J-john laf h-herc, I love you all. P-promise me you will l-live happy lives a-after i am gone”

“No alex please keep fighting they are on three way.” his father coughed even harder, this time philip saw the bullet wound, it was right between his ribs. Right under his heart

“Pip”

“Yes d-dad?”

“You always made me so proud and I never will stop being proud of you. I love you so much, take care of angie and your mother for me okay?” his father weakly smiled at him,

“O-of course dad I love you.”

“See you all on the other side” then his father closed his eyes, his bold went limp and he stopped breath. He could hear his mother scream of agony, it was the worst this he ever head. He just turned around and hug her, he let here sob in his shoulder. It was like everything was going in slow motion. John laf and herc lef they needed to go home, they couldn’t bare to see Alex's dead body. But the ambulance came and retrieved his father's body, they put him on a gurney. They lifted the blanket over his head and rolled him into the ambulance. His mother and him sat there in silence for what felt like hours and cried


	6. Chapter 6

10 years later

It has been ten years since his father's death, it took a while for things to get back on trace. Philip graduated college about 8 years ago he has a wife and kid whose they named is Alexandra he is a lawyer, both of those in honor of his father. Every christmas holiday or important event felt lonely and empty. Angie is in her first year of college and is studying also to become a lawyer. His mother never remarried or even dated anyone else. She stayed loyal to his father.

 

Philip was walking home one day from work on the phone with his wife when someone came out of nowhere at first he didn’t recognize him

“Hello sir.”

“You really don’t remember me hamilton?”

“I'm sorry but no.”

“Ha well here is a clue, you made me lose a trial and put me in jail for life.”

“But how are you out?”

“Broke out, now I am here to get revenge.” there was a loud gunshot, he felt searing pain in his wrist and hip. He hear his wife screaming on the phone. Everything went black

 

When he woke up he was in a hospital bed

“Philip?” he turned his head to see is sister mother child and wife

“W-what happened?”

“You got shot sweety, you need to rest you aren't doing well.” 

“Mom I love you with all my heart, and i'm sorry I have to leave you. Take care of angie for me, you are the best mother I could ask for.”

“W-wait pip w-what are you saying?”

“Angie, I love you never change stay your quirky self, marry a great guy have lots of children. You are the best sister ever.”

“No pip don't leave me, who is going to walk me down the aisle, be at my graduation, be my brother?”

“My wife my beautiful wife, I am sorry I have to leave you a widow but I know you are going to do a great job raising our little sunshine, I love you so much I can never explain it”

“Philip you can’t go, no I can’t live without you”

“But you must for alexandra, my daughter my sweet pure child, you are my sunshine. I remember my father telling me all the time how proud he was of me when I was born, how I opened up a new side of him, oh everything in his life was worth it if it lead to me being your father. I never understood him till I saw you laugh for the first time. I know you will never remember me I will remember you, i will watch over you as you grow up.” 

The little baby giggled

“I love all of you see you one the other side” 

He closed his eyes ignoring every one scream for him to keep fighting. He doesn’t know how to explain it he just letgo

“Here I come dad” he opened his every again, he saw everyone around the bed but this time he wasn’t lying in the bed he was looking at his bed  body as everyone cries around it

“Son?” he turned around and saw his father

“DAD!” he rath forward and hugged him and cried

“Its okay pip we are together again.


End file.
